


给达里娅的信

by Greenplay



Category: The Idiot - Fyodor Dostoyevsky, Бесы | Demons - Fyodor Dostoevsky
Genre: Canon Crossover, Character Study, Letters to Daria, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Violence, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: 斯塔夫罗金答应定期给达里娅写信，毫无保留地谈谈自己的经历和想法，比如过去在中学的事、比如韦尔霍文斯基、比如偶遇梅什金公爵和阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇。每章都是信件的形式，内容不同，并不按时间顺序来，可能会有后续更新，想到了再写。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章说的是斯塔夫罗金在中学时的事，有OMC。

 

亲爱的达里娅·帕夫洛芙娜，

 

自从瑞士分别之后，希望您一切平安。

您说过愿意成为我忠实的朋友，永远听候差遣，这是我的荣幸。我没有忘记我们之间的约定，我向您保证过，绝不隐瞒自己的任何罪孽，即使那些秘密会使您难过。

昨晚我做了一个奇怪的梦，跟多年前在学校时的遭遇有关。这件事我从未跟任何人说过，我的母亲也一无所知，我想这并非是我爱她超过其他人，而是因为她无法缓解一丝一毫的痛苦，惊慌和不安也只会让我厌恶。

那时我刚入学不久，性格比现在要腼腆许多，但或许是由于可悲的天生的因素，不得不承受某些怪异的视线。我说服自己这并不是一种困扰，有时甚至为感到困扰的自己而生气。总而言之，十六岁的我在您看来就像个迷途的羔羊，一切都未定型，一切都在混乱中。

您知道我的俄文不太好，请您原谅，那不全是我的过错。我的俄文老师姓奥布奇涅夫，三十来岁，是一个没落贵族家庭的私生子。他从一开始就对我表现出了超乎寻常的关注，我以为这是由于我稍低于平均水平的俄语成绩，于是在他请我去办公室讲解习作时，我也没有产生怀疑。

现在我已经不大记得他的脸了，毕竟时隔多年。他给了我一杯饮料，我喝下了，之后我的身体就不再属于我，四肢很重，脑袋也很晕，看来他是早有预谋，所以采取了这种手段避免我反抗。或许是因为药物的作用，我没有觉得疼痛无法忍受，反而是心中的恐惧超过了一切，失去控制任人摆布这种事对我来说还是第一次。还有恶心的感觉，我从来不知道男人的触碰可以这么恶心，那让我几乎窒息。但那些讨厌的情绪甚至是新鲜而有趣的，我这么说或许很难理解，但这就是我当时的感觉，它在我的记忆中比奥布奇涅夫的脸要持久得多。

两次还是三次，我不记得了。他整晚都在不停地说话，但我没有一点力气去记住任何一句，身体上的痛苦逐渐麻木，只有头越来越疼。整个过程中，上帝一次也没有出现，它既没有来救我，也没有出现在我内心的呼喊中，不，我没有向它求救过（难道这就是我不向它祈祷的代价吗？）。后来我就昏过去了，醒来的时候已经是第二天的早晨，之后的几节课，我都无法控制自己不要发抖。

我说到这里，您或许已经看不下去了，但是请原谅我打扰您纯洁无暇的心灵，因为故事还没有结束。

在那之后的几个星期里我时常做噩梦，即使白天的意志再怎样强大，夜晚依然是它无能为力的。我决定结束这种可恨的状态，我必须克服我自己。我问了自己无数次：为什么他可以这样对我？后来我明白这是个错误的问题，正确的应该是：我可以怎样对他？

我主动去找了他。他十分惊喜，几乎不敢相信，然后很热情地拥抱了我。就在那同一个书房里，我骑在他身上，试图制造之前那种新鲜而有趣的感觉。幸运的是，那感觉并没有重现，我觉得兴味索然，只有痛觉刺伤了我。他以为我迷上了他（事实正好相反），因此毫无顾忌，比第一次粗暴了许多。我冷眼看着他，心中已经制定好了下一个计划。

请您放心，我接下来要坦白的事只邪恶而不污秽。

既然我已经验证了自己，奥布奇涅夫当然没有用处了，他继续活着会对我造成极大的麻烦，慢性毒药是最好的选择。我计算好了发病的时间，在许多不同的场合让他中毒，可真正的死亡要等到放暑假所有学生都不在的时候。那是我第一次杀人，但并不是出于复仇的心理，因为我似乎根本无法恨什么人，当时更多的是不得已。但是毫无疑问我成功了，我不是指实施谋杀后全身而退，您明白我的意思，我感觉到前所未有的自由，上帝不能干涉（它从头到尾都没有出现不是吗？），噩梦也必须在我的意志面前退散。

可是昨晚我梦见了少年时的我自己，就在那个房间里。我好像灵魂出窍了一样，漂浮在天花板下方，俯视着那个曾经的“我”。他本该什么也看不清，可是梦中的他却直直地凝视着我，眼中露出悲伤而同情的神色，仿佛现在的我比被侵犯的他更可怜。

或许这并不是梦，而是幻觉，您知道我身体不好，时常看见奇怪的东西。您对此有何看法？请告诉我您的建议。

我之所以敢对您坦白，是对您的禀赋充满自信的缘故。您爱我胜过世上任何人，因此常常为不能拯救我的灵魂而痛苦，即使是读完我这样的自白，也不会少爱我一点。就让我们的约定继续下去吧，我会慢慢告诉您关于我的一切。

 

尼古拉·斯塔夫罗金

 

注1：斯塔夫罗金十六虚岁时入贵族学校读书，原作中说“他身体孱弱，面色苍白，文静得出奇，总是若有所思”，可以说跟后来的总攻形象大不一样。

注2：在《自白书》里他承认自己曾经毒杀过一个人。

注3：文中某强奸犯的姓是杜撰的，由увлечение这个词的发音改过来，是爱慕、迷恋的意思。

抽风注：我个人觉得，斯塔夫罗金给达里娅写这封信，一方面确实有求助的意思，另一方面是因为“调戏”她挺好玩的，将魔鬼的心剖出来给天使看，天使该多么心痛啊，想想都爽。 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主斯塔夫罗金/彼得。

亲爱的达里娅·帕夫洛芙娜，

感谢您的来信。研究昆虫与植物学是一项好提议，我年少时对这门学科颇有兴趣，但后来逐渐荒废，也许是时候重拾了。前一阵子我又出了国，这几天正独自蜗居寒冬覆盖的屋子里，听到您的消息让人十分欣喜，您提到我母亲最近的情况，她希望我尽快回国，但我预计那得等到过完新年之后了。

我在彼得堡的事，想必您听过许多传言，请务必不要为此感到困扰，姑且全部相信也可以，那距离事实不会很远。这个城市令人厌倦，像一潭发臭的污水，当然，我曾经在那度过了许多荒唐的岁月，不能说完全不值一提。

这一次我想谈谈彼得·韦尔霍文斯基。您也认识他，但恐怕是通过他父亲认识他的：一个从小流落在外，缺少关爱的令人感到亏欠的孩子。斯捷潘·特罗菲莫维奇是个好幻想的人，他对这个世界与他身边的人都一无所知，更不用说从未养育过的儿子。我和韦尔霍文斯基很早就认识了，他就像一只颜色鲜艳的青蛙，随时准备着伸出舌头捕捉他的猎物。这在我看来是可笑的，但有时也是有趣的。

我很早就发现了，我的意志对自己而言微不足道，反而在旁人那里能发挥更大的效用，韦尔霍文斯基就是其中一个。他是我见过的最奇怪的人，或者说，与我完全相反。

我们曾有短暂的时间在一起，对此我并不讳言。纠缠，用纠缠这个词更好，我稍微放松了自己，以便能真正进入一段混乱而扭曲的关系，当然，一切都在我掌握之中。

我在他身上尝试了各种各样的手段，捆绑、鞭打、甚至当众羞辱他，上帝能做出的所有恶，我也无所不为。您大概疑惑我是从哪里学会这些的？其中有不少是韦尔霍文斯基自己教我的，他精于此道，而且乐在其中，从未有过不能承受的时候，甚至说，我表现得越残酷，他就越充满力量，他正是在我施舍的残酷之中汲取力量的。

您能明白吗？我对韦尔霍文斯基拥有一切权力，但我不想要他，而他尽管处于任我摆布的地位，却无时无刻不想着占有我。极度的卑贱与极度的狂傲并存于他的头脑中，不得不承认他的疯狂吸引了我，正如在贫民窟遇到的玛利亚那样，让我忍不住想要伸出手，缔结一个虚假的誓言。

一开始我不确定韦尔霍文斯基的热烈追求是否仅仅出于无聊的迷恋，您知道我对这种感情充满蔑视。现在回想起来，那不如说是魔鬼般的自信，是我完全不了解的自信。

我们之间的关系只维持了几个月就结束了，最后一次我记得非常清楚：他几乎崩溃了，苍白灯光下的皮肤泛起病态的红，好像有什么东西在他体内搅动，让他再也无法忍受（事实上也确实如此），他尽力想往我的怀里钻，玻璃珠般的眼睛无意识地转动，渴求一切可能的触碰，他一边哭泣一边请求我。是求我停下来或者继续？我认为他总是同时说出这两种意思。

但这违反了我们的规则，他是不被允许主动碰我的。说实话这让人难过，他的脸在某一瞬间让我想起了斯捷潘·特罗菲莫维奇。当我还是个孩子的时候，我们常常相拥在一起分享泪水与秘密，在那些无人知晓的夜里，人会变得像风中的树枝一样脆弱，被忧伤侵蚀殆尽。可是那是只属于过去的记忆，我不愿回想起来，以至于在想起的时候立刻感到十分恶心。我毫不犹豫地推开了他。

他不明白我的反感，但显然开始紧张了，因为我从前无论怎样对他，无论是蒙上眼睛、堵上嘴或者其他地方，混乱中都有一条路，可是现在我关上了大门。我顾不上遵守我们的游戏规则，就破门逃走了。他追上我，想问明白到底是哪里出了错，而我第一次打了他，在规则之外打了他。请您相信，我当时的举动完全是为了自保，为了从灭顶而来的可怕记忆中逃脱。我揪着他的头发往墙上撞，双手颤抖得无法控制力道。就在那一刻我忽然明白，这几个月来自己陷入了怎样一种廉价的自我满足中。

我知道他流血了，可是仍然没有停下来，他直到失去意识也没有大声求救，或许是因为真正被弄坏的并不是他的身体。幸而我还没有完全丧失理智，在隔壁邻居探出头来之前，我把他拖回了我们的卧室。那地方真像一个关押蝴蝶的标本罐。

请您不要惊慌，我没有想过杀死他，也没有这个必要。只是后来我再也没有回到过那间屋子。您所知的他，和您所知的我，也不再提起过去在彼得堡的事。

我为什么要跟您坦白这些呢？除了玷污您天使般的灵魂、带来不幸与痛苦之外，还能给您什么益处呢？我自己也不明白，姑且认为是天气太糟糕的缘故吧。请原谅我在您面前讲述这一切，我知道这有失体面，但是，上帝唾弃我，并不比我唾弃他更多。

您劝过我多尝试自己的力量，我看重您的意见，也会如此照做。期待我们下次见面，吻您的手。

 

尼古拉·斯塔夫罗金

 

注1：我觉得斯塔夫罗金是那种可以在攻受之间一秒切换的人。而且，他和彼得如果真的玩过SM……我一点都不会惊讶呢。其实我觉得彼得也不是完全没有机会的，只是他没有找到正确的入口，即使偶尔摸到了，也不明所以，但是他爸就能做到。

注2：剧版的斯塔夫罗金似乎有研究昆虫和制作标本的爱好。

注3：我还是无法放弃斯捷潘/斯塔夫罗金这个想法，所以作为背景夹带了进去。此处应该要上原文：

_也应当看到，两个朋友半夜里投入彼此的怀抱同声一哭的时候，也不全是因为什么家庭龃龉。斯捷潘·特罗菲莫维奇善于拨动他的朋友的心弦直到它的最深处，并在他心中唤起对于那永恒的、神圣的忧伤产生的一种初步的、还模糊不清的感觉，某些优秀人物，一旦尝到和体会到这样的忧伤，后来就再也不肯拿它去交换廉价的满足了（也有这么一些爱好忧伤的人，他们特别珍爱这种忧伤，把这看得比最彻底的满足更可贵，如果可能存在这样的满足的话）。后来，这小鸟及其老师终于分道扬镳，各奔东西了，这虽然晚了点，但无论如何是件好事。_

注4：斯塔夫罗金在外面的时候几乎不跟家里通信，但是我觉得他给达里娅写信并间接得知家里的情况是很有可能的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主斯塔夫罗金/公爵。

亲爱的达里娅·帕夫洛芙娜，

瑞士的气候十分宜人，我打算在这里购置一处房产，以作夏季消暑之用。我最近移居到了乡村，因为矿泉疗养院实在太过无聊，当然，对我来说，哪里都是一样的。

这里让我回忆起了几年前出国的经历，那时我还没有遇见您，正处于一种极度颓丧的情绪之中，彼得堡是个闷热的牢笼，让人透不过气来，有人建议我到乡下住一段时间，我就去了。

头几天的日子过得很简单，我没有认识的人，也不想认识任何人，只是每天晚上会去村子里唯一的小酒馆消磨一段时间，有时喝酒，有时赌牌，就在我几乎要厌倦的时候，有一天晚上发生了一件事。

我当时正坐在一个靠窗的位置吃饭，忽然听到酒馆老板叫了一声，既亲切又满含嘲讽：“哈，公爵来了！”

我回过头，有些好奇是哪国的贵族竟会光临此处。然而并没有什么衣着特别的人物出现，倒是有个从未见过的年轻人，牵着一个小女孩的手，走进来跟趴在柜台边上的那个醉鬼说话。您大概疑惑我为何马上知道他就是“公爵”？我说不好，但如果您在现场的话，也会马上认出他的。他身材瘦弱，面容苍白，像个病人。他身边的小女孩大约十岁左右，一直低着头看不清脸，只有双肩在微微地颤抖。酒鬼我认得，他是个鳏夫，每天晚上都在店里喝酒，不喝到烂醉如泥绝不会回家。

他抬起头来，一把将手边的酒杯扫落在地，指着小女孩劈头就骂：“别来跟我要钱！贱货！”

我后来才知道，他骂的孩子是死去妻子生的女儿，那位女士由于生前嫁妆并不丰厚，身体也不好，两人结婚后日子过得一天比一天拮据，后来终于遂他的愿死掉了，只留下幼小的女儿无依无靠。父亲自然是看也不看她，只有家里的厨娘还能照管一点。近来由于父亲喝酒喝得很凶，微薄的家产早已挥霍干净，终于到了女儿连饭也吃不上的地步。

您想必猜到了，这是公爵告诉我的。他跟这家人毫无关系，只是怀着一颗像您那样的美好心灵才伸出援手。

醉鬼显然认识公爵，知道他是一直照顾自己女儿的人，可是却因此而骂得更加难听。我想您明白这种心理：自己不爱的人，也看不惯别人去爱，甚至会因为生活稍有起色而勃然大怒。

公爵试图跟他讲理，但这毫无意义，那人似乎不满足于只摔一个酒杯，他抄起酒瓶就朝两人砸去，结果因为酒瓶里还有没喝完的酒才作罢，于是中途改为用脚踹。公爵一手挡住小女孩，想往后退，可还是不幸被踢中，一时间站立不稳，摔倒在桌子上，额角也磕破了。这一脚如果落在小女儿身上，想必是很疼的。

公爵捂着流血的额头挣扎着站起来，大大的眼睛里满是泪水，我在那时吃了一惊，想不到这样的举动竟能导致给他带来如此的痛苦，仿佛身体和心灵都遭受了折磨一般。他声音颤抖地说：“您为什么打她呢？难道您心里没有一点点怜悯和良心？糟蹋生命真是您自己想要的吗？”

那醉鬼对女儿的怒气在这一刻被完全吸引到了公爵身上，因为有人妨碍了他发泄愤怒，他就非要找另一个出口打出去才罢休，酒鬼发起酒疯，赌徒犯起赌瘾来，往往有这种癫狂的神态。这种种疯狂，我在彼得堡见过很多，因此十分熟悉。

闹剧并没有发展成不可收拾的局面，因为我阻止了他。我把他抡起的拳头捏在手里，拧着手肘一掰，制服了他。亲爱的达里娅，请您不要惊慌，打架这种事不过如此，有些人看起来气势惊人，实际上不堪一击。很快他因为痛开始求饶了，酒也醒了大半，我看了公爵一眼，想知道他希望如何处置。

他垂下头，低声道：“小孩子到底有什么罪过呢……”

小女孩被赶来的厨娘接回了家，酒鬼逃得不见踪影，只剩下我和公爵。我把他放在椅子上坐好，取来酒给他擦拭伤口，他感激地道了谢，又问我的名字，而且是用俄语问的。我没有在他面前说过一句话，他却看出我来自俄国。

“谢谢您，尼古拉·弗谢沃洛耶维奇，我原以为您是个冷漠无情的人，就像许多来国外的俄国人那样。请您原谅，我很少见到陌生面孔，因此对您产生了误解。”

“我？您观察过我？”

公爵有些怯生生地微微一笑：“是的，您第一天到这里来的时候我就听说过了。是孩子们告诉我的，说来了一个相貌出众的哥哥，但不知为什么却很忧郁，也许是生病了……抱歉，我这么说太让人为难了。”

我感到更惊讶了，想不到这个绵羊似的人竟会注意我。他的第一印象与事实相差不远，您说是吗？

于是我对他说：“您并没有看错。或许我救您是为了毁掉您呢？”

公爵笑了，仿佛这是件绝对不可能的事，“我早就是个病人了，还能有什么更糟糕的情况呢？您的话不是出自真心，您只是身在无边的苦闷中，找不到可以上去的岸。”他说着抓住了我的手，双眼直视着我：“您明天会再来吗？来孩子们这儿，大家都很想见见您。”

我接受了他的邀请。反正我在那里也无事可做，酒馆发生的事让许多人对我心生恐惧，愿意接近我的反而是这些傻瓜一般天真的人。

第二天我去了他们的学校，公爵正跟孩子们放风筝。他们漫无目的地从这头跑到那头，好几次把风筝挂在了树梢上。公爵病弱的身体仿佛在这时候最为精力充沛，不过即使如此，他也无法爬到树上去。负责这件事的当然是我。

孩子们都很喜欢我，有时我怀疑他们故意往树丛里跑，好让我去摘风筝。您能想象吗，达里娅·帕夫洛芙娜？公爵整个下午都笑容满面，尽管因为跑动而气喘吁吁，脸色发红。

休息的时候，有一个小女孩向我走近来。她非常害羞，一双黑白分明的眼睛时不时地低下去，我认出了她，是昨晚那个差点挨打的孩子，名叫娜塔莎。她为了掩饰自己的害羞，假装是朝着公爵跑过去（他正站在我身边），公爵弯下腰抚摸她的头发，又吻了吻她的额头。娜塔莎飞快地看了我一眼，把一个小东西递到我手里，然后就跑开了。

我打开那个手帕包着的玩意，是一个小小的木刻十字架，雕刻得很粗糙，不过木头的气味很新鲜，上面还打了孔穿了一根细绳。我也朝她微笑，那似乎是一件很自然的事。

公爵从我手中拿起它，替我戴在脖子上，他似乎发现了我并没有自己的十字架。那一瞬间……您能相信吗？我感到了害怕。我本能地挺直了脊背，与他拉开一点距离（他比我要矮一些），但是公爵什么也没有注意到，他只是在戴好的十字架上轻轻一吻。他离我太近了，这让我感觉不适。

前一天晚上的事最终是如何解决的我并不清楚。娜塔莎家很穷，公爵也身无分文，或许有别的好心人出现，因为那天公爵邀请我去娜塔莎家吃晚饭，想必他们至少能活下去了。公爵快活地说：“一切都会好起来。”

晚饭后，娜塔莎很早就睡下了，她的情绪似乎好了不少，不再有之前那种深深的恐惧感。我和公爵坐在客厅，晚上有些冷，所以我们还是点起了壁炉。他兴致很高，先是跟我说娜塔莎的事，然后是他自己的经历，接着回到我身上：

“您总是说出让我惊讶的话，尼古拉·弗谢沃洛耶维奇，您有一颗奇妙的……又深不见底的心，我有时觉得那像漆黑的夜晚，但如果睁大眼睛仔细看的话，又能找到几颗黯淡的星星。”

我忍不住为他的天真而发笑：“公爵，如果我照着您的脸打一拳，您会看到满天都是星星，这不过是一时的错觉罢了。”

“不，不！您不要小看自己！”公爵激动地站起来，胡乱地摆动着双手，仿佛这样更能说服他人似的。“上帝的造物怎能没有发光的自由呢？只要您愿意，谁又能从您手中夺走信仰？娜塔莎！娜塔莎最清楚了，她也这样告诉我，孩子是不会说谎的。”

可是我会说谎。亲爱的达里娅·帕夫洛芙娜，我无比厌恶那双蓝眼睛，他就那么有自信，认为我不会说一句谎话？突如其来的抗拒感让我无法再保持虚伪的笑容，我早该这样做了。

我也站起身，直视着公爵，说：“您还记得昨天的事吗？娜塔莎的父亲说您有意染指他的女儿，说您是个不要脸的残废。当然，问题不在这儿，您当然没有能力做那样的事，”我又朝他逼近一步，继续道：“如果我说，今晚我就要得到娜塔莎，让她的心灵再也无法纯洁如初，您会怎样呢？她的父亲即使知道了，也绝不会因此而指责我，或许我只要花上几十卢布，就能让那个酒鬼感恩戴德，亲自把女儿送到我手上。您以为如何？您在孩子们中就像天使一样美好，可是天使的羽毛只能用来擦拭血迹而已。指使我的并不是魔鬼，从来没有魔鬼，您是有信仰上帝的自由，可除此之外一无所有。我现在就可以上楼去，或者把娜塔莎叫下来，当着您的面也可以。”

公爵被我描述的罪恶场景吓得浑身发抖：“您不是这样想的，您从来没有想过要这样伤害她……您是为了侮辱我才这样说！为了侮辱不相信的神，您不惜杀死自己！可您跟那些坏人不一样，难道从这种事中您能得到什么快乐吗？不一样……不一样！您何必作践自己的灵魂呢？上帝会多么难过啊……”

他咬住嘴唇，伤心地哭了。

亲爱的达里娅·帕夫洛芙娜，有人比我自己更珍视我的灵魂，这是一件可悲的事。您现在想必非常着急，担心娜塔莎的安危，担心我这个恶魔是否真会对她出手。公爵也一样，但有时令我困惑的是，他似乎更担心的是我，而不是没自保之力的娜塔莎。他冲过来抱住我的双臂，好像以为能用自己的躯体阻止我走开，走向那个“今晚”。

他的身体十分温暖，甚至透着点不同寻常的高温，也许他生病了。可是公爵却说：“您怎么这样凉？您生病了吗？”他把脸颊紧紧地贴住我的脖子，仿佛想要温暖那部分冰凉的皮肤。我本该把他推开的，您知道我不喜欢别人随便碰我，可是那天晚上确实有些冷。您明白我的意思，夏季里偶尔会有这种时刻，在最好的天气里，人却莫名地感觉到寒冷。那天晚上就是这种时刻，所以我任由他抱着，甚至亲吻我。

但他并不清楚这些动作和吻的真正含义，因为身体原因，或许他从来没有尝试过，至今仍是处子之身。您知道我当时怎样想吗？我想也许真的有一个上帝，听到了公爵的呼唤，因而出来拯救娜塔莎。

娜塔莎得救了，但公爵却没有。请您不要着急，我并没有伤害他，我只是用我的方式吻了他而已。公爵的确是个病人，他发作得很突然，四肢痉挛得厉害，双眼不由自主地快速眨动，仿佛有一只看不见的手在拨动他眼前的画面似的。剧烈的战栗持续了大约十秒钟，然后他就失去了意识。

我背着他去敲了医生的门。那天夜里天气很好，医生还没有睡，见到我来没有拒绝。他说公爵的发病多半是情绪激动引起的，并不很严重，但按照以往的经验，醒来后可能或多或少有些记忆上的错乱……医生还感谢了我，还说公爵是个受到上帝庇护的人，每次发病都有人及时救助，但同时他又悲观地表示，这种病只能调养，不能根治。他还说了许多，我不太记得了，那不是我关心的事，整个过程中我都有些神思恍惚，冷汗直冒，脑海中翻腾着各种各样的诡异图景，但是没有一样留下了深刻印象。我之所以给您写下这些细节，无非是想说明，公爵是真实存在的，并非我出于患病所产生的幻觉（您之前提到了）。

我托医生帮忙照顾公爵，然后就离开了。我指的是离开那个小村庄，因为我一天也待不下去了，公爵生活的地方令我备受煎熬。我又回到了彼得堡，我宁愿在发臭的死人堆里待着。至于娜塔莎送给我的十字架，如果您还记得的话，我在回程的火车上把它扔到窗外去了。

您现在可以松一口气了，我在瑞士乡下的所作所为没有一件违背您心中的道德。您向来如此，一面睁大美丽的双眼窥视着我的内心，一面提心吊胆地注视着我的举动。您的耐心真令我吃惊。

抱歉，我最近情绪不佳，尤其是想起公爵的时候，就感到一阵烦闷，请您原谅，我并没有责怪您的意思。

就让我们看看能走到哪一步吧，我在您面前永远诚实。

 

尼古拉·斯塔夫罗金

 

注1：斯塔夫罗金说过他对为善和为恶都有相同的感觉，不过小说里似乎他的事迹大多是坏事……我估计他也做过一些好事，所以就写来试试看。

注2：老陀曾经说，“不应为任何目的糟蹋生命”，然而这正是斯塔夫罗金最大的爱好呢……他的人生非常可悲（虽然可能是真相），可是也许有过那么一晚，他会承认“有些冷”。

注3：本文里事件的时间点设定在斯塔夫罗金真的QJ小萝莉之前，关于娜塔莎的邪恶念头是一个被公爵阻止的未得逞的狂想，斯塔夫罗金犯罪时间被推后了，同样公爵被罪恶所刺激而变成白痴的时间也推后了，但是你们知道，最后他们都逃不过。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯塔夫罗金回忆起早年在巴黎遇见阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇的事。  
> 《群魔》与《赌徒》的crossover，非CP向。

亲爱的达里娅·帕夫洛芙娜，

您被我上次的信逗乐了（或是吓坏了？），这是我的荣幸。听说您要陪我母亲去巴黎旅行，为了使您的行程不那么无趣，我想向您分享一个关于这座城市的小故事，请相信我，这一切都是真实的。

大约五六年前，我在巴黎认识了一个俄国青年，他叫阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇，姓氏不详，是一名家庭教师。我曾在欧洲各国游历过，您恐怕不会相信有多少俄国人寄居在国外，他们与留在本国的国民风貌大不相同，其中又以“巴黎居民”最为独特。最初一个月里，我感觉非常舒适，谁能像它那样拥有如此多的美色！但是美色既消耗人的身体，也消耗人的钱财，很快我的钱袋就几乎见底，连回国的路费也凑不齐了。不过正如您所了解的，囊中羞涩并不使我特别困窘，我给母亲寄出了最后一封信（当然她不寄钱来也无所谓），然后便怀揣着仅剩的四十五卢布去了赌场。

我把卢布兑成了法郎，给我兑钱的人仔细打量了我的脸和衣着，仿佛不敢相信我只拿这么点钱就出来逍遥快活，但是他很快又露出了理解的表情：毕竟对一位真正的绅士来说，赌博永远只是不值一提的娱乐，他们用钱就像随手施舍乞丐，而绝不会像饥渴的赌徒一样两眼放光。考虑到我可能是个慷慨的阔少爷，他额外收了我一倍的手续费。我看着他，感觉既有趣又可笑，我甚至产生一种念头，不如像混迹在赌场里的小混混一样去偷点钱，去抢也可以，但是我适时地止住了，因为我想把四十五卢布全部输光之后再做这件事。

我刚上赌桌，就被阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇吸引了注意力，准确地说是因为他身边的那位女士，一个非常漂亮的法国女人。他俩之间有某种奇怪的气氛，看起来非常的不般配，赌徒从来不看她，尽管每次赢了钱都把战利品直接推到她面前，而她则经常报以惊奇的目光。女人满面笑容，男人抑郁不乐，他赢得越多，眉头锁得越紧。

这个赌徒每次都压“0”，仿佛坚定了某种意志后就决心不再松手，于是我挨着他压了“1”，起初我们都输了，然后他赢了双倍。我心想，只差最后一轮，我便要全部输光了。然后我就去做强盗，做小偷，这个念头使我十分兴奋，我几乎是迫不及待了，然而命运之神决定要剥夺我的乐趣，骰子擦过他的领地，慢吞吞地在我的空格里停住了脚步。

“……从昨天开始第一个‘1’！”桌对面有人叫道。

接下来的七局里我赢了三次，这简直是个奇迹，您要是在现场的话也会尖叫起来的，那儿有不少太太小姐，她们见到运气终于从阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇那转到了我手上，纷纷聚拢过来看热闹。

那个赌徒终于抬起眼睛看了我一眼，他赌得很大，我已经让他损失了4000法郎，法国女人也注意到了我，我不禁感到有一丝得意，不久前想去作恶的冲动一下子减轻了。

不过，您应该也能想象到，没有人能一直赢下去，我也渐渐对越积越多的筹码感到厌倦，只想快些结束这场游戏。我把手上的2500法郎全部押在“1”上，等待庄家开局。有时赌场上的事就是这么奇妙，骰子若不是投中“0”，便是投中“1”，又或者谁也没选的随机数字，那张平平无奇的桌子现在已经成了我和阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇的决斗场，他盯着我瞧了好一会，然后把自己的9000法郎全部押上。法国女人把一只手按在了他的肩上，但他依然没有看她，只像我一样等待着。

您希望我赢吗？我敢肯定，您有一半希望我赢，那样我就会放弃去偷去抢，可是另一半您又害怕我赢，害怕阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇会因为我输得精光，因为我而遭遇不幸。

果然，骰子像被磁石吸住了似的再次来到了0和1之间，法国女人发出一声惊呼，另一手中的羽毛扇子轻轻地敲击了一下桌面……两秒钟后，阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇赢了。

我的心情很平静，准备就此离开，可是我们的赢家似乎并不高兴，他把法国女人的手从肩上挪开，叫住了我：“请等一下，我恐怕刚才的赌局对您并不公正。”他说一口不错的法语，隐约带点俄国口音，正如我猜测的那样。

我说：“您得到了自己应得的，幸运之神非常公正。”我正打算拨开人群，他又说道（带着一种显然不符合他身份的傲慢）：“如果您不介意的话，我愿意借给您一百路易，我们再来一次。”

这倒是新奇，您说对吗？我从未在赌场里见过这种人，于是我又坐了回来，用他的一百路易，重新压在“1”上。

然后就再没有什么戏剧性的事情发生了，我很快输掉了他给我的钱，从穷光蛋变成了欠债的穷光蛋。赌徒对还钱的事只字不提，反而在结束后邀请我一同去吃饭。法国女人看我的眼光也变得温柔多了，仿佛在我身上发现了什么宝贵的优点。就这样，我认识了阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇和布兰奇小姐。

我身无分文，于是提出可以为他办事来抵消赌债，不管是决斗、跑腿或是别的什么杂活。我这样做纯粹是出于就近观察他的乐趣，并不觉得贵族听命于一个家庭教师有何不妥。但是阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇拒绝了，他说他受够了钱财的折磨，之所以帮助我只是不愿看到我再遭受这种痛苦罢了。

我有意要弄清楚他俩之间的关系，便说：“那么我愿意将忠诚献给这位美丽的女士，如果她有什么用得着我的地方，我一定办到。”布兰奇小姐欣然接受了转移的债务，阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇不置可否。

接下来的事情您应该已经猜到了，我和她走得越来越近，我们出入各种高级餐厅和舞会，半个月内花掉了两万法郎，当然用的都是阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇的钱。他看起来满不在乎，仿佛那些钱根本不属于他，这让我感到既畅快又难受，畅快的是我看见自己在他眼中的形象越来越卑鄙，难受的是，我再怎样卑鄙，他都从未真正在意，我慷慨地献出自己让对方自由支配，可他却不肯利用一分一毫。

我开始想要夺走更多东西，让他有所动容。起初我以为，我对布兰奇的殷勤应当会引起警觉，他的确感到难以置信，好几次差点开口责骂我，但是话到嘴边，又忽然冷笑起来，对我们的行为不予置评。

我与她自然进展得越来越过分，几乎到了旁若无人的地步，但这个女人很快发现了我的真正目的，大概因为她并不迷恋我，只是喜欢享乐罢了。有一次我们玩得很晚，睡到第二天傍晚才起来，但一直没有见到阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇，他一整天都没在那栋房子里出现过。我问她是否了解那人的行踪，她摇摇头，扯过一件华丽的袍子披上，又说：“他是个傻瓜，十足的傻瓜。巴黎对他毫无吸引力，他留在这里只不过是因为没有别处可去罢了。这几天应该是在邮局等信，等一个永远不会来的女人。”

我好奇地追问起关于那个女人的事。她知道的也不多，只说阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇曾经是个穷鬼，有个相好的小姐，但是因为某种原因没能在一起。“现在他有了钱，那位小姐又不要他了，既不要爱情，又不要钱，那恐怕是自尊心毁了她，这是谁也拉不回来的，他等一辈子也没有用。”

我听了这个故事后不禁有些失望，原来又是一个赌场得意情场失意的浪子，我顿时对巴黎的一切失去了兴趣，灯火辉煌的夜晚在我眼中也黯淡了下来。我开始设想着如何抽身，然而就在这时发生了一个意外。

您说过，我其实并不热衷于侮辱别人，事实诚然如此，可是在许多人眼里，我无时无刻不在侮辱他们。布兰奇小姐交游甚广，她在女伴家认识的另一个俄国人忽然向我发起了决斗挑战，理由是我在公众场合损害了她的名誉（他显然也认识阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇，忍不住要为他抱不平）。

那位贵族老爷派了助手来下战书，规则我定，地点他定。您知道，我虽然不偏爱暴力，可是对于决斗是不会拒绝的，我只差一个见证人。于是我想到了阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇。我当大家的面，很轻松地向他提出了这个无耻要求，俄国老爷的助手简直气疯了，差点要当场掏出手枪来打死我。这下就连布兰奇小姐也觉得非常过分了，她有些害怕地看向自己的同居人（或者是丈夫？我不知道），仿佛在担心一直毫无脾气的家庭教师会突然爆发。

阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇依然像平时那样面无表情，只有嘴角的肌肉微微抽动了一下，他走到我面前，一只手紧紧抓住我的衣领，把端整的领结扯得歪向一边，然后低声道：“我答应您的请求，但是我需要您为我做一件事。”

“任何事，我一定办到。”我忍不住满意地笑了，现在终于到了我还债的时刻。

“决斗结束后，无论结果如何，请您离开巴黎，不要再跟我、跟这里的任何人产生关系。”

想必阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇看出了我的破坏力，他这么做并不为了自己，而只是想避免事情变得更糟糕。他的请求对我有绝对的约束力，因为那份权力是我亲自交出去的，我点头答应，既为自己成功让他说出命令而得意，同时另一个念头又窜入脑海：我怎么可能任由他支配呢？如果我不离开巴黎，如果我非要与他产生关系呢？

我盘算着如何才能达成这一点，然后有了一个绝妙的主意，您能猜到吗？一个能让我永远留在巴黎，让他永远摆脱不了我的办法。

决斗定在第三天，我定下了八步的规则，这样短的距离太过危险，在他们看来我是决心要取那俄国老爷的性命了。阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇狠狠地瞪着我，仿佛是在警告，然后把自己的手枪拿出来递给我。我让对手先开枪，然后慢慢地一步步走近划定的界线，他的第一枪隔得比较远，子弹偏了足有两步的距离，然后我对着天空发了第一枪。这让所有人吃了一惊，俄国老爷感到受了极大的侮辱，还没等站好位置便狂怒地开了第二枪，这回我能听到风声在耳旁突然绷紧又松开，但我依然毫发无伤。

我转头看向阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇，摘下帽子扔在地上，然后对着帽子开了第二枪。我听见不远处传来俄语的低声诅咒，说什么“我发誓……那个混蛋……”之类的话，看来我彻底激怒了他。我的好证人脸色变得凝重起来，他紧紧地盯住我，仿佛在一瞬间明白了我的意图，就在我准备领受对手的第三枪时，他忽然大声喊道：“停下！”

“都给我住手！”他挥动着双手朝我扑过来，想用一己之力阻止即将发生的惨案，然而太迟了，枪声已经响起，子弹穿过阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇的身体，将他击倒在地。

亲爱的达里娅·帕夫洛芙娜，我很抱歉让您听到这样粗暴血腥的故事（尽管那正是我的乐趣所在），不过请别担心，他并没有死，事实上结局可以说比我原计划的更好。

布兰奇小姐在阿列克谢·伊凡诺维奇受伤昏迷的期间，表现出了非凡的耐心和同情，这是我没有料到的，我本以为像她这样的人绝不会照顾一个没有用的伤患。不仅如此，她还代他给那个叫波琳娜的女人写了信。波琳娜很快就赶到了，她们把赢来剩下的钱全部用在了治疗上，两人从未产生纠纷与争吵。

至于我……我在这场闹剧中彻底失去了存在的意义，那时我母亲的信正好寄到，附上了我急需的钱，所以我便回了俄国。

这便是一个巴黎赌徒的故事，请相信我，像阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇这样坚持到最后一刻翻盘的人，我这辈子也没有见过几个。

祝您旅程愉快，请代我向母亲问好。吻你们的手。

尼古拉·斯塔夫罗金

 

注1：文中的输赢数目是我乱编的，不是真实赌局的情况，至于汇率的话，当时1卢布约等于2.7法郎，1路易约等于24法郎，所以斯塔夫罗金的本金（除去手续费）大概就是100法郎的样子，债款大约2400法郎。

注2：文中的决斗，有点类似《群魔》中决斗的预演。

注3：结局里我让波琳娜回心转意了，因为看《赌徒》的时候真的很希望他俩在一起啊！布兰奇的话，她曾经说过“我会爱你的，爱你，等着吧，你会满意的！”两人后期关系也不错，所以这个私设的结局说是大三角也可以。

注4：那啥，文里的0和1并不是攻受的意思哈！


End file.
